guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crippling Slash
Er... Waste of a new elite, much? I am bobo 19:34, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm not sure. Low adrenaline, you could pretty much keep this up indefinitely. Hamstring is expensive. Arshay Duskbrow 20:16, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Seems to be very similar to the Monster Skill Crippling Attack which I always said was over-powered. Maybe Guild Wars dev's are finally thinking about giving us even battle grounds? :P -- Jyro X (talk • ) 13:02, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Doesn't look very good. "You're All Alone!" trashes it. --Buzzer 02:36, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :That I can't deny, though this is Adrenaline and All Alone is Energy. Still, fair point. Actually, I rather suspect All Alone won't last as it is, it's way too powerful. Arshay Duskbrow 02:48, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Crippling Slash + Fire Storm... a (new) deadly combination? 67.168.224.69 00:45, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :Excuse me while I roll my "lol"s @ the hamstorm reference... lolololololololololololololololololol, whew that was funny.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 14:25, 20 October 2006 (CDT) ::While it looks good for a Hamstorm build, you need the elite slot for Echo and Arcane Echo to use Firestorm, or better yet, Meteor Shower, multiple times. DancingZombies 19:11, 22 November 2006 (CST) Although the Cripple condition is pretty bad, I don't think this is that useful as an elite. Sure your opponents will kite, but in PvE I have a mage that uses water magic. Water hexes slow movement by 66% or more. Anyway, to me the Tank is supposed to take damage, and deal damage, and move fast. StatMan 14:43, 11 January 2007 (CST) Use in PvE is minimal I can see this being mainly PvP. You don't spam cripple in PvE...--Life Infusion 17:56, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Why isn't Axe Rake in the Related Skills section? It's adrenal, it cripples. :/89.136.42.26 02:04, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :: So fix it d: — Skuld 02:33, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::: Fixed. Finrod 20:08, 29 September 2006 (CDT) With some of the crazy kiting that occurs with the new AI, this could actually be quite useful in PvE :I'd actually have to agree with the kiting comment. A lot of the time in PVE the enemy monk kites so far that hes out of the aggro bubble, and my heros end up chasing him waaay too far. Sure beats Primal Rage. -Anooneemiss 02:53, 8 November 2006 (CST) :Comment from ~9 months later, just to show how things changed: this is a really valuable PvE skill. Spamming cripple lets you catch fleeing monks and keep warrior and dervish monsters off your casters. Nerfing YAA and buffing this one certainly contributed to that, too, of course. — 130.58 (talk) 06:16, 8 May 2007 (CDT) A missing elite skill yet again? Could this be another Assassin's Promise where it doesn't exist in the game? --SK Assassin promise is in the game, i capped it with my ranger/sin for experience--Kill Allman 16:16, 3 December 2006 (CST) :It is now, and so is crippling slash.. it wasn't in 6 months ago ;p — Skuld 16:31, 3 December 2006 (CST) Can't find it I've been searching high and low for this one in Elona- 85% cartographer (missing some newbie zones, but I presume they've been well-documented). I can't find it. :It was, they just added it in. Also, "You're All Alone!" absolutely destroys this skill on all levels. ::YAA! was the first elite I captured and was there until I found Crippling Slash. Since I never found it I kept using YAA! It works well even in PvE, possibly not as good as it is in PvP. I went back to using my old elite skill and found I missed crippling foes. I found myself chasing enemies while my Heros were kiting away from them. The problem I have is getting or waiting for a PvE enemy to be far enough from their team mates to make use of this skill. That said it is a very very good elite skill. Now that Anet have made this skill capable hopefully I can test this a bit more. At 4 adrenalin it is highly spamable and means you can keep cripple on your foe indefinitely. I am hoping I will find YAA! to still be the skill of choice. --SK 03:16, 8 November 2006 (CST) however, yaa only works on foes who are spread out, so is pretty weak in pve, and also cannot be kept up indefinately, I like the look of this skill, worth the elite slot in sword builds cus every time i look at my build before heading into a zone I think bout what elite to take, if i dont want the high adrenaline dragon slash or the energy using long rechaging hundred blades, I think this would own. Got to cap it soon, also magehunter strike, tho for that skill spamming energy skills on a warrior has its problems -_- ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:51, 9 March 2007 (CST) BUGGED!!1 Just checked after this new update and it says "target foe is crippled for 0 seconds and begins bleeding for 5-13 seconds" If this is bugged the way I think it is, then it'll be a hell of a lot better once they fix it.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 23:03, 29 March 2007 (CDT) K so I tested it, and it functions the same, just the description is screwed up-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 23:39, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Sounds like an incoming buff to me (perhaps to parallel permanent 8vs8). Shas'o Kauyon 18:52, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Bleeding will be added in an upcoming update. This > Sever Artery :) --Swift Thief 18:55, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, I saw that. Its in a Dev Update in GWOWiki. Crippling Slash + Gash + Final Thrust = the new holy sword combo. GrammarNazi 14:37, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Finally somewhat good Sever Artery has met its match. Cripple, Bleeding, Deep Wound, +130 or so bonus damage. Yay for skill buff. (T/ ) 17:20, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :No Flail? Arshay Duskbrow 17:25, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Too many nice IAS nowadays, I can't believe I forgot about Flail. Thanks. >.> (T/ ) 17:29, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::Yep, this is going to replace dragon slash on my warrior's pve build--Stormrunner 17:31, 5 April 2007 (CDT) woo ;) — Skuld 17:36, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Warriors don't need selfheal! ;) Healsig without defensive coverstance or even "Watch Yourself!" (T/ ) 17:43, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :No, put mending in to stop degen, than you don't even have to cast! — Skuld 09:43, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Perhaps this is just my brain thinking and noone else agrees with me, but as Eviscerate used to be the peniultimate axe attack, and Backbreaker the shining example of a hammer attack, this now seems to be the best example of an uber sword attack. Bye bye Dragon Slash :D Now to get to Kourna on my warrior... *Doesn't do enough Nightfall* --Armond Warblade (talk) 03:16, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Condition application order So, the big question: cripple or bleeding on top? — Skuld 17:37, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :It had better be Bleeding... >.> I mean, otherwise it wouldn't really be "Crippling" Slash, eh? More like "Bloody Hamstring". (T/ ) 17:43, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Just tested with a guildie, Bleeding is on top (thankfully) --Gimmethegepgun 18:12, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::I'd prefer you on top, Skuld. Er... oops? GrammarNazi 18:35, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Gloomp! Skuld kawaii much? :P (T/ ) 18:38, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::::this is now a much better skill. anet givith as anet taketh away. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:58, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::More like Anet stoppeth abuse. Bout time N/Mo powerhealers got nerfed. -Auron 21:59, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::It's kinda nice having the extra bleeding. Replaces Severe Artery right away. Apply Poison + Crippling Slash = Overpowered? -X H K ::::::::Apply Poison = 15 energy. Sure, what the hell? 4 conditions ftw. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 08:14, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Tell me why you think it is overpowered. — Skuld 09:46, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::::It removes the point of having Sever Artery and Barbarous Strike. At the same time, 2 conditions for 4 strikes of adreniline? if they change the adreniline gain im okay. -X H K ::::::::::Comapre to axe, this needs 1 slot more and gets cripple, is that not ok? — Skuld 11:01, 6 April 2007 (CDT) (restart pyramid) Ya kinda lost me there, Skuld --Gimmethegepgun 20:10, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :This skill removes the need for Sever Artery and Barbarous Strike... if you don't mind having your Elite slot taken up. It was somewhat underpowered as it was, though I personally thought that was enough on its own. This skill is a harrier's best friend after all. 69.128.204.95 06:56, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Skill description is wrong They changed the duration on bleeding and cripple. They just switched them around so bleeding now has the length of the 10..22 or something like that :Umm, I believe it has always been like this. Crippled duration has always been 5...13, has it not? Now, they just added 10...22 seconds of bleeding for the extreme synergy with Gash. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 07:53, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::yesterday im 99% sure crip was way up at 25 or somthing and bleeding about half that. Changed now though.--Blade (talk| ) 08:40, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, ANet had it at 26 second cripple at 16 swords. They then updated it and I've since fixed it. --Kale Ironfist 08:59, 7 April 2007 (CDT) buff ood skill before, funtastic skill now, sever gash gone for crip slash gash, follow with sun and moon and galrath, no need for ias, add enraging charge and w/e....nice :D ~Soqed Hozi~ 12:08, 9 April 2007 (CDT) 1rv Refrain from breaking it any further, in stead: discuss here. –Ichigo724 16:24, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Update 4-9 Wiki-Edit noob here, dont know how to edit, but on this update adren req got raised to 5 adren :Took your word for it and fixed, since I couldnt' double check. There's a little link to update skill details by the top right, for future reference.Mortius Medici 22:05, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Aw now i need to hit OnE more time!-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 01:31, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::Oh fucking noes! One more adrenaline strike? That's 'one' more 1.33 second window of opportunity my target can use to get out of range! 69.128.207.241 08:16, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::You know, this would have been a kind of annoying update if it had been 3 adren originally... Now I'm just thinking of bringing an IAS always (which is a good idea anyway, as my sword is +15% stance). --Armond Warblade (talk) 14:08, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Why wouldn't you bring an IAS? Say hello to the new YAA I was wondering, this might be slightly better than YAA (after the update), apart from the fact that it's not ranged (a simple speed buff takes care of that), it's restricted to sword use needs adrenaline charge, and can be blocked (lol, if you put it this way it sucks XD). It's a nice cripple + cover condition and used with gash instand deep wound, which last way longer and can be re-applied a lot faster. --Rickyvantof 10:42, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :The main strength of YAA is the fact that it's unblockable and can't miss. Blurred Vision, Blind, etc, good to use with Signet of Malice, too. That said, Cripslash is pretty good for splits, but probably won't be dominating as a YAA could (pre-nerf). It simply cannot take down single gank/split minded characters, and will probably operate most effeciently in a team. -Silk Weaker 10:35, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::I was alrdy using this instead of YAA after the YAA nerf, as it can be kept up indefinatly and it's use for lumped foes. ~Soqed Hozi~ Crippling Anthem Vs Crippling Slash in GvG? Have been having trouble deciding which to go for in my 3 warrior team... anyone got a strong case? I mean, they both have obvious advantages... Phool 10:10, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Uh, don't put crippling anthem on a warrior — Skuld 10:16, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::Changing one of the warrior into a Paragon with Crippling Anthem is a viable option though, or cruel spear. Take both. -Silk Weaker 10:32, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :::yes, the options being 3 warriors or 2 warriors 1 paragon, I thought that was obvious :p The paragon is able to pressure pretty much on a par with a warrior in terms of pure damage and can bring a couple of things to the table (GFTE or anthem of envy) that will boost the meleers. Stuff like bull's strike is lost though. As the build currently includes a rt with recovery wearying spear is available as a bonus (with correct use of equipment, wearying is a 3 adrenaline executioner's with effectively no downside). Phool 12:51, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Sorry Wars Dmg w/ IAS is way higher then a Para. Para's are good for stacking conditions, and having unlimited spare energy. ANyway, Crippling Slash is way better then Anthem now. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:41, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Not completely true. With Anthem of Flame, GFTE aside (which affects your warriors, too, in a physical damage heavy build), a spear does better DPS than swords. Do not forget that snares, kiting, and cetera have less effect on the paragon than the warrior. Thus, in my opinion, a warrior is more difficult to play. When well played and in the right situations, warriors would be superior, and I go for 3 warrios in my build, too (a far more splittable option in my eyes). The fact that you can spike without any concern for distance is good pressure, not to mention they spike pretty often. SoL + Harrier's Cruel Spear if you want, is a pretty decent spike, the snare issue can be a problem for a warrior. Agressive Refrain may not be as good as frenzy, but, you know, it does lower the risk. :::::On the flip side, I love frenzy. I hate flail with a passion, especially as a caller, but that's me. Anyway! The only reason you should use a sword warrior, anyway, is for Crippling Slash and/or Final Thrust. Crippling Slash applied much better utility than a paragon. Isn't that funny? A warrior providing more utility than a paragon? In fact, a warrior applies more utility than a paragon, dervish, or assassin at the same time, so they need some love. What other class can spike, apply pressure (DPS, conditions + conjure), get morale (snare + bull's + shock!) and then split as well as a warrior? (hint: Ranger!... I joke). Paragons are kinda brain-dead anyway. T + 1-2-3. lol kill. -Silk Weaker 03:07, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::my guild's jumped on the hex way train now anyway... we take 2 cripslash w/e or 1 cripslash 1 AoM, as is usual. Paragons certainly are capable of dps on a par and better than a warrior though, it's the splittability and utility that suffers. Fall back! is sweet, everything else worth taking is really just more pressure (Aoenvy, flame, gfte). Phool 05:27, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::That versatility dollar is why Warriors will always be the core and more used. Also, I find cripslash a bit meh when used with a melandru, unless you invest a lot on making the warrior splittable. I'd rather a ranger if you're splitting it alone. Afterall, the real reason you use melandru is due to cripple and blind, right? That unspikable thing also helps. What happened to Endure Pain anyway? -Silk Weaker 05:52, 5 May 2007 (CDT) This skill would be a million times more awesome if it had the same animation as Hamstring :0 P A R A S I T I C 04:21, 30 May 2007 (CDT) June 19th 2007 nerf Ugh. 6 strikes of adrenaline. Soja 20:30, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, but still for a prepared warrior, 6 strikes is not that much. Enraging Charge + "For Great Justice!" equals 6 strikes most times.--Manbeast15 23:51, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::Too bad they nerfed Enraging Charge also :p 6 is more reasonable, I think, considering that once they added Bleeding it pretty much became the penultimate Sword Elite...Sever is 3 and Barbarous is 6 strikes (I think?), the Crippled from Adrenaline takes 3 strikes more / replaces the bonus conditional damage, which is a fair trade. Also, Mark of Fury still works fine. (T/ ) 23:56, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::The reason it became the penultimate sword elite was because it was an easy to apply cripple with a cover. With the revert to older Crippling Shot and the subsequent increase in cost for Crippling Slash, we might see a bit more Bull's Charge or Dragon Slash. Then again, maybe not. --Kale Ironfist 02:20, 20 June 2007 (CDT) It's not like this was much of a change anyway. One more strike of adrenaline isn't going to screw over anyone's battle tactics. exactly, one more strike is no problem. This has been and always will be followed by gash, which is 7 strikes. its less spammable than before, and even less than before it caused bleeding. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 10:37, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Why this skill sucks # elite # no bonus dammage # Hamstring+ artery] or barbarious slice # Better elites # Crip usless in PvE, and sword warriors arn't suited for PvP :# bad reasoning. How can a skill suck just because it is elite? :# If an attack skill has a good enough effect, it doesnt need bonus damage to be good. eg sever artery :# 10 energy + 2 skills slots :# As a sword warrior? Hardly. :# OK crip is pretty useless in PvE but swords do have a place in PvP. Buzzer 06:49, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::# So? ::# Who needs bonus damage when you already have insane DPS? ::# Hahahahaha What? Use 2 skills for 1? Use a crappy skill? A warrior should alway be in a stance. ::# For sword? Not really ::# Play HM plzkthx. It's useful. ::PS: lrn 2 ply wars plzkthxbai --Blue.rellik 07:09, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::#Genius, it's a elite! :::#It replaces two skills wherein you can put other attack skills or utility, making the warrior do higher overall damage or able to bring more stances/ripostes, increasing survivalbility :::#Sever Artery is overrated, hamstring is nothing better than saying mmmm...ham too much energy required, takes up 2 slots, hamstring - since when is it used? B-slice is for people who think stances are overrated and that they deserve to die faster. :::#HB, rurik uses it, nuf said, Dra-slash - not good in PvP OK in PvE, not that good, Quivering, good, not enough, :::#Useless? You heard of tanking, bosses and not getting your backline killed? Sword warriors are 8/10 in PvP :::Learn to actually use skills/warriors/play PvP before you comment, none of those statements sound like you've have. Flechette 07:43, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::I don't care what anyone thinks, I believe this is actually the best (as well underrated) sword elite ever and believe it deserves it elite status for being the most useful skill in my opinion...It does suck in PvE, but I dont play that, that much. 24.253.159.223 05:45, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Lololol, lets counter him thrice to get the point home. Btw axes and hammers are seriously better for pvp. 222.153.232.100 05:52, 23 December 2007 (UTC) BTW swords deal more constant pressure because the low end damage is the highest of all the weapons. But the high end damage is not high. And apparently you don't play PvP much. :So? Swords still have the lowest dpm of all war weapons. Hammers and axes do more damage when they crit and at a certain breakpoint-when crits happen very often, swords just lag behind. Not to mention that ya cant deal decent spikes or reliable knockdowns with swords. Less personal insults about my pvp skillz please. 222.153.239.49 10:51, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::Swords have the lowest DPS when you're just auto-attacking with Frenzy but once you factor in using sword attack skills (and the minuscule strength bonus) then swords will out-DPS hammers, not to mention pretty much every sword warrior in PvP runs a conjure which also buffs the DPS to insane levels. Also no decent spikes or reliable knock-downs? Wtf you playing? I play a game where Final Thrust is a sword skill. Also axes have no decent knock-down aside from shock but that's a secondary skill which a sword can use as well. :::And cripshower owns face! -- -- talkpage 13:32, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Psh, Shovestorm is way better. - Yikey :::::I was only referring to hammers when I was talking about knockdowns, which I didn't originally specify. And swords have a very predictable and slower spike compared to an axe since they rely on bleeding for the dw. Hammer wars will still have higher dps due to crits (100+ damage) and BB is much more useful in spikes. Conjures generally get shattered or hex eater vortex'd. Also, hamstorm is best, that way you can use Star burst. 222.153.230.44 13:44, 18 January 2008 (UTC) *Glances at all the weird-arse answers* ... Who the hell would want this in their elite slot? I'd maybe use it if it was a normal skill, despite it not having any bonus damage, and most of my enemies bleeding from other sources anyway (Jagged Horrors usually)... but for an Elite it is mind-numbingly useless. I'd go with Dragon Slash any day of the week. Crippling the enemy is generally inferior to killing them afterall. Naturally I'm talking about PvE, as I couldn't bring myself to waste even 10 minutes of my life fighting other meatbags. ~ SotiCoto 22:17, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately GW isn't only about PvE. So your reasoning is already lacking. --Organism X 22:19, 26 January 2008 (UTC) To anyone saying that Swords have better DPS , learn The mechanics, both at 12 they have the same dps, at 12+ Axe out DPS swords. Plus every Critical hit is ( 28*1.2*1.15*1.41 -22*1.2*1.15*1.41 = 42.8 - 54,2 = (11 or 12 more damage and the minuscle Bonus from Strenght / Sundering is also Higher on axe crits due to the increased max dmg, that and Every hit at the back of a moving foe is a critical hit, since 70% of the time you will be kited almost every hit you land will be a critical(quite a lot under IMS). From here on its just all imho But Dslash realy sucks for pvp... you waste 2 slots to get a DW then you procede to deal better Preasure , in a Coordinated spike situation it has worst damage than Exeecutioners Strike and you cant use it twice in a spike unless u time FGJ (Moar slots!) and bring another person to DW the target (cus its not really a spike if it takes you 10 seconds and is easly countered)... Cripslash Shines Becouse of the great utility that is to crip a foe and have it covered in one slot, having the synergy w/ the crappy Sword Spike is just a mediocre plus but that seens to be the main reason why some ppl use it. Ccruzp 06:40, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Aaargh, why won't anyone let this topic die. It's full of HATE. Mr IP 06:44, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah. Besides, I like cripslash. Zulu Inuoe 06:48, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ICON That sword in the skill icon isnt the elonin blade its clearly the Notched Sword :And a Notched Sword is clearly thesame as an Elonian Blade >.> -- -- (s)talkpage 20:34, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::Actually...no. The Notched Sword is far more ornate than either of the Elonian Blades. The sword is much closer graphically to the Notched Sword. Most obvious are the distinct pair of indents and three triangles. -- Skax459 00:03, 8 November 2007 (UTC)